Endovascular techniques allow a variety of disorders to be evaluated and treated without creating an open surgical field. Such techniques include vascular imaging, aneurism and lesion repair, or even heart valve replacement. Because the techniques are less invasive, they reduce the length of hospital stays associated with treatment, as well as the rate of complications from the treatments. Accordingly, the techniques can reduce costs associated with chronic disease, such as cardiovascular disease.
With current technology, each procedural step typically requires a separate specialized catheter. For example, a patient having a suspected thrombus (blood clot) in an artery will have a guidewire placed in proximity to the occlusion and then an imaging catheter will be delivered to the location to evaluate the site. In particular, the guidewire may be placed within the artery and the imaging catheter may be inserted into the artery by way of the guidewire and positioned at or near the occlusion site. After evaluation, the site may be re-imaged with angiography to verify the location of the defect. The imaging catheter will then be removed, and a new drug delivery catheter will be delivered on the original guidewire. Once delivered, a thrombolytic agent can be administered via the drug delivery catheter. The drug delivery catheter is then removed, and the imaging catheter is replaced to evaluate the success of the thrombolytic agent. Alternatively, a flow-sensing catheter may be used to evaluate the success of the procedure.
Procedures requiring multiple catheter exchanges expose patients to a variety of risks. Because multiple components have to be located within the patient, the patient is exposed to substantial amounts of contrast and x-rays. In addition, each catheter exchange increases the risk of a perforated vessel or other mechanical damage. Exchange procedures can also inadvertently dislodge plaque between the entry point and the treatment site. The dislodged plaque may lead to an embolism or other damage away from the site of treatment.